Can You Handle Us?
by ooRyuuseioo
Summary: An unsuspecting Sanada saw Yukimura and Atobe kissing each other. Naturally, Sanada was shocked. But little did he know that he will be experiencing more shocks after that.


Can You Handle Us?

By ryuusei

An unsuspecting Sanada saw Yukimura and Atobe kissing each other. Naturally, Sanada was shocked. But little did he know that he will be experiencing more shocks after that.

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT.

A/n: This the first time I did not make a Tango Pair centric fic (and it's rated T!). It's different from all the stories I made.

------------------------------

That afternoon at the Rikkai Dai tennis courts, Sanada Genichirou observed his team's practice. Everything went well that he decided to finish their practice early.

Everyone had left except for Rikkai's captain and vice-captain.

"Genichirou, meet me at the clubroom," Yukimura said. "We have something important to talk about."

"Okay."

Sanada packed his things as Yukimura walked away. Out of the corner of Sanada's eye, he saw a black car park in front of his school. He didn't mind it and continued arranging his things.

As Sanada entered the clubroom, he was welcomed by a scandalous scene: Yukimura was kissing another guy! And it was not just any other guy. It was _Atobe Keigo_ of Hyotei.

Rikkai's Emperor was rendered speechless. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What the…? Why is he…?" Sanada stammered while trying to recover from the shock he felt.

The "buchou couple" stopped their activity and looked at Sanada. A small smile formed on their lips. Sanada felt a slight chill on his spine.

"Genichirou, you're just in time. Come and join us," Yukimura said as if nothing was wrong.

"Hello, Sanada," Atobe greeted casually. "It seems our object of desire has arrived, eh Yukimura?"

Sanada gave them an appalled expression. He walked towards the two captains.

"What are you talking about? And why are you here?" he referred to Atobe.

Atobe and Yukimura glanced at each other. The unsuspecting fuku-buchou wasn't ready for what happened next. In a sudden, smooth movement, Atobe and Yukimura hugged Sanada, one at each side. They held Sanada's arms. Then, they each placed a hand on Sanada's chest. Atobe's fingers danced playfully while Yukimura's fingers traced random patterns on his fuku-buchou's torso.

Sanada stood there, frozen on his spot. He had just recovered from his initial shock, and now, another was coming over him. The sensations he was feeling were confusing him. It made him really nervous and all tensed up, but somehow, the sensations also felt good.

"Why are you doing this?" he said quietly.

The two captains stopped their movement. They faced Sanada with eyes reflecting some naughtiness in them.

Yukimura spoke softly. "Genichirou, we're doing this…"

"…because we _love_ you," Atobe completed.

And then, each of them placed a kiss on Sanada's cheeks, which were already flushed at the moment. Their lips traced a path from the cheeks to a part below his ears.

"Yu–Yukimura… A–Atobe…" Genichirou became very uneasy. That "good feeling" he felt had all vanished. He felt awfully warm inside. He might not admit it to himself, but Genichirou was actually terrified of what was happening. Proofs of this were his uneven breathing and his clammy hands. He didn't like the sensations. He wasn't ready for it.

"Genichirou…"

"Sanada…"

Yukimura and Atobe's voices got softer, more alluring.

"I want you to take my purity…"

"Give Ore-sama the best night of his life…"

"_Onegai_," they whispered seductively at Sanada's reddening ears.

This was too much for the Emperor. First, it was the confession that he regretted to hear, and now, _this_?

"Ah!! Stop this madness!! I can't take it anymore!" Sanada shouted. He pushed the two away from him.

He walked towards a wall for support. He was slightly shaking. He closed his eyes and calmed himself down by taking deep breaths.

_What are they thinking? Are they out of their minds?!_...These were Sanada's thoughts.

Then he heard odd noises. It was muffled at first. Then it became louder and louder, until it was audible enough that he couldn't it ignore anymore. Sanada looked at the source of the noises and found Atobe arrogantly laughing and Yukimura chuckling heartily.

"What are you laughing at?" He felt annoyed by their actions.

"You were so cute, Genichirou! You're expression was priceless!" Yukimura said.

"My, my, Sanada. You can't even handle a little act of (at this, Atobe sensually wrapped his arms around him) _enticement_," Atobe laughed after his statement.

Sanada looked stonily at them. So this was all those touches and whispers about—a prank, and _he's_ the victim. Even though Yukimura was involved, he didn't hesitate to raise his voice.

"ALL OF THAT WAS JUST AN ACT!? YOU JUST PLAYED AT ME!" Sanada bellowed at his captain and at his rival. "DO YOU THINK I'LL TAKE THAT LIGHTLY?"

The captains straightened their faces.

"I'm very sorry, Genichirou," Rikkai's captain said apologetically. "Atobe and I were really...curious."

Sanada calmed down when Yukimura said sorry. "Curious?"

"We accidentally met each other at a coffee shop in Tokyo. We happen to have talked about you. We were curious to know how you'd react in a 'tight situation'," Yukimura explained.

"Tight situation?" the Emperor said skeptically. He wanted more explanation.

"You see, Sanada. You were always serious. You didn't even crack a smile when we graciously won our doubles match against the American team. Ore-sama smirked at them when we won," Atobe said. "So, we thought up a situation that we think that would make you 'freak out'."

"We ended out with this plan. It seemed that our intuition was right," Yukimura added.

"Ore-sama was much reluctant to do it. I asked Yukimura if he has any subordinates to do it for us, but he said none of them were brave enough. So, we did it ourselves. Good thing we did. Ore-sama finds teasing you very amusing," Atobe said with a smile playing on his lips.

"Indeed," Sanada sarcastically replied.

"Well, since the deed is done, Ore-sama shall cease to grace you with his presence." As Atobe was about to turn to leave, he added "Oh, by the way, I expect 'it' to be delivered by tomorrow, hmm?"

"It sure will."

"What is it?" the fuku-buchou asked.

"I think we forgot to tell him something, Atobe," Yukimura said innocently. "Everything that happened, from the time you entered the room, is recorded on tape."

"What?!"

"Don't panic, Sanada. It's just a little remembrance of this event."

"I'm not panicking."

Suddenly, a naughty thought came into Atobe's mind. He wanted to give Rikkai's Emperor one, final shock.

Atobe went to Sanada and crashed his lips on the other—it was a quick, but very intense kiss.

For the last time that day, Sanada again felt a little tremor inside him and blood rushing to his face.

"You can never handle Ore-sama's prowess."

And with that, Hyotei's King bid his farewell and left the Rikkai Dai grounds in his black car.

----------------------------

A/n: Before anything else, I'd like to point out that I have NO intention of pairing Atobe to Yukimura. I just thought that they would be the fitting characters to tease Sanada this way.

::Note:: onegai — please

Is this a crack fic? I'm not sure if it is. It's not beta-ed...

If you'd like an epilogue, please tell.


End file.
